


[DAILY-LOG] 2026.04.01

by shinhayoung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Music Video: Sheep (LAY), Teaser: The Power of Music #Parallel_Universe (EXO), mention of cannabis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhayoung/pseuds/shinhayoung
Summary: It’s a normal day in a peaceful neighborhood in the city of Seoul. Nothing can go wrong, right?...RIGHT?#spring #seoul #chill_vibes
Relationships: EXO Ensemble & EXO Ensemble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	[DAILY-LOG] 2026.04.01

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on EXO's The Power of Music #Parallel_Universe Teaser and inspired by Lay's Sheep MV.

08:05AM

The rising sun cast a rosy hue across the morning sky. Golden fingers of sunlight lit up the town of Asia’s soul. There is the heavy smell of earth in the air, mixed with the faint odor of new growth. The vivid green leaves and the cheerful colors of the cherry blossoms are a feast. The faint laughter, high-pitched, sounds of children excited for the spring can be heard around the city park. But for some people in the peaceful neighborhood of UN Village, staying in the home can be a choice to pick to comfort themselves. And that is not an exception for the residents of a house named “Neverland”.

In the cozy game room of the house, Jongdae & Jongin play their favorite fight-combat game in the lovely, grey-colored Atari 2600. Knowing that his character’s health bar is getting decreased, Jongin only has one way to win the match, breaks Jongdae’s focus by annoying him whatever he can. 

Far away on the corner of the room is Baekhyun, looking at the globe & pinpointing any country he wishes he can visit to fulfill his wanderlust feeling.

Junmyeon reads the latest issue of the infamous “The War” comic series, a story about eight boys who have superpower abilities to save the world & finding out who they really are.

Near him is Sehun, juggling his favorite orange ball, thinking about what kind of juggling techniques he can show off to his housemates.

Chanyeol stares at his nearly empty mug, contemplating any creative idea for his new song project.

Kyungsoo and Minseok start their game of Jenga, taking their turns with each other to stack up the old pieces to the top row.

Just when everyone in the game room is having their own moments, a loud noise comes out from the sliding door gets everyone’s attention, making them look at the one who made the big move.

“So, you guys are all here,” Yixing speaks, still trying to catch up his breath from running in a rush to the game room, which is located on the second floor of the residence.

Sehun asks with a flat expression on his face, “What’s happening?”

“The popcorn is ready,” Yixing points with his thumb through the kitchen.

“Okay,” Baekhyun replies without even looking at the one who is at the door.

Yixing feels that something is a little bit odd to the gang, “… That’s it?”

“Well,” Chanyeol looks at Yixing straightly, “is there anything you have to tell us?”

“Other than the popcorn bag has a sheep in it, then no.”

“Whoa hold on,” Jongin raises his eyebrows, then narrows his eyes, “a sheep inside the popcorn bag?”

“Yeah,” Yixing answers with a little excitement in his tone.

Kyungsoo gives an unexpected, slightly piercing comment to Yixing, “By any chance, did you inhale the smoke from the next door?”

They lived in a nice suburb with the majority of the people being millennials. Unfortunately, by the irony of fate, their next-door neighbors are the partygoers who always “trip” out and smoke cannabis.

For some reason, the commentary makes Yixing’s mood is ruined for a bit, “Of course not! It’s still morning, no one smokes in these early hours.”

“Our neighbors smoke every day and every hour for your information,” Jongdae steps into the conversation, informing something that, probably, is already a public’s secret. 

Now Yixing’s face starts glowering but he still tries to talk in a calm, mannered way, “And bold for you to assume that I joined them while cooking y’all the brunch.”

“Look, they were kidding,” Minseok comes over to Yixing, taps his shoulder, “You always look dazed out every time. I’m sorry on behalf of them.”

Yixing only can give a big sigh, he can’t get angry at the oldest brother of the household, “Apology accepted.”

“There you go, no more fight in this household, okay?” Junmyeon declares all of the sudden.

“Yeah, we get what you mean, dad,” Sehun answers with annoyance in his tone.

“I’ll go ahead and eat first,” Chanyeol stands up, going to leave the room.

Following the big guy, Baekhyun runs and tries to go ahead from Chanyeol, “The last one who comes to the table must wash all the dishes!”

Alarmed by the sudden punishment, most of the people in the room rush to the dining room, with Jongdae, Yixing, and Junmyeon are following at the back, not feeling pressured by the threat.

“Anyway, I have booked a sauna room for us tonight, so you guys have no excuse to reject the offer,” Yixing announces to the people of the house. 

Jongdae feels shocked for a bit, “All of a sudden?”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Junmyeon responds, “The final exam weeks are over, right?”

Yixing nods his head, answering the leader of the house’s question. 

Jongin asks a follow-up question, “At what time?” 

Yixing checks his phone to look at his schedule planner, “04:08 PM.” 

“We’re in!” a cheer comes out from some of the people’s mouths simultaneously, makes the other laugh by how some of the people in the house shared the same brain cells.

\--- The End ---


End file.
